


Love Tap

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Brock Rumlow is a good guy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, a dangerous bastard but a good guy, kindergarten teacher tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: When Bucky started dating Tony, a kindergarten teacher, he was expecting the usual trouble. Some issues with Bucky's life as a mob boss to begin with, a bit of screaming, a bit of swearing maybe. Some fight, possibly, after all Tony looked ready to fuck shit up if need be. He wasn't expecting Tony to accept it with open arms and start to gift him with bags of rifles but Bucky could roll with it.Probably could've done without the troubles that came with that, however.





	Love Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> A merry chrismas to you DreamcatchersDaughter ! 
> 
> I really hope you will like it and that it will at least be close to what you hoped for, I really wanted to please you and for it to be something you would like.
> 
> This fiction was really fun to write and actually the first time I explored the mob universe in a writing way so I really hope I did it justice! Please, ejoy reading! <3
> 
> (a huge ass tahnk you to [Dracusfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre) for helping me with the title and cheering me all along, you helped a great deal!)

When Brock entered the room, carrying a large bag that looked to be heavy, Bucky didn’t think much of it. Took the time to be sure his man was in a good shape with a careful glance. However, upon not noticing any open wound nor hint to broken bones, Bucky dismissed it and carried on his conversation with Natasha.

The Widow was a terrifying story in the streets, the kind barely spoken about, bringing up shivers and looks over one’s shoulders to make sure shadows didn’t cover any threat. She was an urban legend, a dangerous assassin and the kind of enemy nobody wanted, her foes tended to disappear in various ways that were never pleasant nor peaceful.

As a friend, she was ruthless and outright honest, a comforting presence and an open ear if needed.

She was also a pain in the ass.

Trying to appear casual, Bucky kept his hands firmly in his pockets and his stance open despite his urgent need to bolt the other way and forget everything about this conversation, what motivated it and why Natasha felt the need to have it.

“His record is clean,” she was saying, brows furrowed and sharp eyed, “he never stepped out of line and got himself arrested, not a single parking ticket. I asked a few questions and all I got were nice words and good opinions. The only thing that could get close to a bad habit might be that he’s secretive and have some mad-scientist tendencies. The kids love it, the parents a bit less but they know he’s careful so it’s not much of a problem.”

Bucky nodded. He knew all of that, had seen all of this first hand, didn’t need Natasha’s report but he kept listening because she, on the other hand, needed to do it.

The thing with spies slash assassins slash mercenaries was their paranoia. They needed to know everything about a subject, about a potential target, had to check under their bed, to make sure their guns were loaded several times a day and their knives well sharpened. They must have hidden guns stashed everywhere, especially in weird places - Bucky had found one of Natasha’s gun hidden in his toilet tank. A part of his living place she shouldn’t ever have access to but did anyway.

To be fair, Bucky also had several guns and knives hidden in everyone’s living quarters and one taped behind Natasha’s bed headboard, among other places. She had found it, he knew it, but he also knew it was still there the same way Natasha’s gun was still tightly wrapped in a zip bag in his toilet tank.

It was no surprise that she had cornered him to make her report about his evening’s date and he would have done the same the other way around but it didn’t make it any easy to be on the other end of it.

“It’s fishy,” she said. “There’s something wrong. That kind of guy can’t go through life without fucking up at some point and getting a record on it, but he doesn’t and I don’t like it.”

Time to get a word in. Taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm despite his guts taking a flying lessons and making weird flips, Bucky spoke with more calm than he felt. “I know all of that. This will be our fifth date, Natasha. If he was planning anything weird, he would have tried something already. Also, between you and Clint watching us from nearby buildings, I’d like to think you would have picked up anything weird about him a long time ago.”

She was about to talk but Bucky interrupted her by raising a finger and pointedly looking at her. “Also, Steve played his goody-two-shoes and talked with him for so long he ended up forgetting his act and enjoyed himself.”

“They argued and were at each other’s throat,” Natasha countered.

“And Steve had so much fun he went back the following day. I think they might be close to be friends now.”

Since she was turning her back on Brock, she allowed herself to pout and a one-shoulder shrug. “I wanna talk to him too,” she said.

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “Nothing keeps you from it,” he said.

“You are. You look ready to tear my head off each time you think I get too close. Afraid I’ll steal him from you?” she teased with a sweet smile and a wink, her eyes liquid and heated.

“Turn it off, I’m gonna be sick,” he groaned.

She snorted and Bucky bit back a smile, his eyes going beyond her and settling on Rumlow. The guy was waiting, standing in parade rest, hands behind his back and the large, heavy bag at his feet. He waited for them to be available to make his report and talk about what motivated his presence.

Usually, Rumlow did his shit on his own and with the autonomy of a veteran, which he was in all the way that counted. Bucky knew he could trust him to pull up a team and make it work, no matter how new one of the member could be. Brock could find a use and a mean to anyone and everything. He was ruthless and effective and feelings and emotions never came in the line, never mattered. What had to be done was done in the most effective way, no time wasted.

Natasha took a step back and let Bucky move forward.

“What you’ve got for me?” He asked, eying the bag.

Rumlow smirked, loosening his stance as he bent down and opened the bag, the zipper loud in the otherwise silent room. Brock pushed the bag forward with his foot so that Bucky could see what was inside.

Sometimes, Bucky thought, life had a weird way to try and push his limits to see where he would snap. Behind him, he heard a weird wheezing sound and didn’t need to turn around to see Natasha’s very straight face except for the way her lips would be tightly sealed, betraying her.

Covering and rubbing his face with both of his hands, Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly counted to ten.

“Someone called,” Rumlow said with his deep, rumbling voice, his smirk loud and clear even though Bucky wasn’t looking at him. “Said they found these and thought we might like to know someone’s dealing in our territory.” Rumlow’s smirk turned smug as he added: “Near some kindergarten school.”

Bucky glared at him from over his hands and lowered them slowly. That man would be the death of him. He considered the bag full of weapons. He would see rifles and big calibers among other things. None of this should ever get closer to any school, the simple fact that a group had dared to do it and pushed someone to reach out to Bucky’s people was enough to grant a reaction.

“Stock them, make a team and find out who’s having a death wish and grant it, they worked hard for it,” he said coldly.

Brock smiled, something ugly and executed a sloppy salute before heading out. He took the bag with him, probably to give it to Clint. The guy would take them apart and clean them if needed, make sure none of them were related to some unpleasant events. If they were good enough, they would be kept and used by the Howling Commandos’ men and women, if not, Clint knew what to do with them.

“And, Brock?” Bucky called out.

“Yeah?” Rumlow answered over his right shoulder, looking at his boss with patient dedication. Brock was a loyal attack dog. Deadly and ruthless but effective in a way few could pretend to.

“Do it somewhere remote, no witness, no casualties.”

Brock snorted and turned around to execute a perfect bow, his massive body bending with more grace than anyone would have guessed. “Yes, my Lord.”

Bucky scrunched up his nose in distaste and Brock sniggered, satisfied. He disappeared in long, purposeful strides. Bucky knew the matter would be taken care of in a proper, effective way.

“About tonight,” Natasha started lightly.

Bucky groaned.

***

Under the piles of clothes, Tony’s bed was barely visible anymore. Hands on his hips, Tony considered for a second going out and buying a new outfit for tonight but thought against it. It wasn’t necessary, he had anything he needed right in front of him, he just needed to figure out what he wanted to look like for a date.

It wasn’t exactly the first one and they already kissed and their last date consisted of a netflix and chill kind of night. Maybe a lot of hands and tongue got involved but Tony regretted nothing. If he was to trust the heat in Bucky’s eyes when he left late that night, he wasn’t the only one.

Which meant that this date, in a nice, well rated restaurant could lead up to something more and Tony felt the need to look special.

Usually, he would ask for Jan’s or Pepper’s help but neither were available so it was just him, his clothes and the hard task to pick an outfit from that pile of fabric.

Seeing how the clock kept on turning and the hour at which Bucky was supposed to come and get him got closer, Tony made his choice. He opted for some black jeans that complimented his ass - which he knew Bucky loved very much - and a white button down shirt with cufflinks shaped like the pi symbol. The shirt was tailored to fit his frame and hugged nicely his shoulders. He also prepared a warm coat along with a thick red scarf with golden accents and was looking for his gloves when someone knocked.

It was Bucky. Bucky always knocked thrice in a particular pattern, always the same but also with a slight difference each time. An identical rhythm except for the fact that it wasn’t and Tony failed to understand how he did it.

Butterflies flew in Tony’s belly and his heart hammered in his chest as he checked one last time if he looked good. His hair were artfully messy, a mess of short strands framing his face in dark curls. Good enough.

“Here goes nothing,” Tony said as he took in a deep breath.

He opened the door, trying to keep it casual and not swing it open like he wanted to. The sight of a softly smiling Bucky greeted him and Tony had to repress a goofy smile.

Bucky had chosen to wear dark jeans, just like Tony and wore a white button down shirt too. It was fitting him like a glove, stretching across his chest and smoothed down over what Tony knew were hard as steel abs. A black tuxedo, showing wide shoulders and narrowing around the waist, along with a black tie added the last details to a casual but formal outfit. Bucky looked gorgeous and handsome. The soft curl of his lips just made him look less ready to kill someone in a heartbeat.

Unable to help himself, Tony pointed the dark tinted glasses folded in the breast pocket, smiling wryly : “Do you have it so you can switch from sexy boyfriend to murdery mob boss? One detail and you go from gummy-bear to lethal motherfucker?”

Bucky snorted and leaned against the doorframe, unfolding the glasses and putting them on. The smirk along with the dark frame only made him hotter.

“What do you think?” He purred, before lowering the glasses along the bridge of his nose and peered at Tony over the dark frame.

“Weak in the knees,” Tony said, fanning himself with a sly smile. “Got it, you can be hot _and_ murdery. Steamy even.”

Bucky laughed and, as he folded the glasses back on his breast pocket, gave Tony a once over of his own. “Not bad yourself, I’m kinda considering skipping dinner and have it right on the spot.”

Tony smiled and pushed Bucky from the doorframe, grabbing his coat and his scarf and stepping outside his apartment. “We’ve made that reservation two weeks ago, you can’t just drop it now. Beside, it’s not polite,” Tony said as he locked his door and put his coat on.

He was wrapping his scarf around his neck, arranging it carefully when Bucky touched it gently, helping Tony. “You’re wearing the scarf I offered you,” he said. “Looks good on you. As well as my coat,” he added drily, “I’ve been looking for it.”

Tony sniggered as they went down the hallway, close enough for their shoulders, arms and hands to brush. “You should be more careful with your stuff.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Bucky said, taking Tony’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers, “not if it means I get to see you wearing them.”

“Sap.”

***

When they arrived, the table was already set in a secluded place. Comfortable and intimate, just what Tony and Bucky wanted in order to have some quality time without being stared at by nearby customers.

“Have you eaten here before?” Bucky asked once they settled in and their meal was ordered. He took in the smooth and red tablecloth and the spotless white napkins carefully folded.

“Only once,” Tony answered, smiling softly. “Wanted to share the experience with someone but never met the right one.”

Bucky grinned and reached over the table, holding Tony’s hand on his and linking their fingers together. They could be seen but it wasn’t like he had a single care in the world, all he wanted was for them to spend a nice evening together without being interrupted or stared at. “Is it to say that I am? The right one, I mean?”

Tony grinned back, eyes shining with gold and warm whiskey. “I don’t know. Are you?”

Chuckling, Bucky pulled Tony’s hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at Tony as he did so. “Anything you want, doll. I will be anything you want me to be.”

Tony’s cheeks darkened ever so slightly and Bucky reveled in it, knowing perfectly how hard it was to get Tony to flush. “You’re such a sap, I can’t even,” Tony said.

“You love it.”

“Yes I do,” Tony admitted, wrinkling his nose but smiling playfully. Bucky smirked but all cheekiness left him when he spotted the mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes. “So,” the kindergarten teacher drawled out, gently squeezing Bucky’s hand in his as he leaned forward, resting his cheek on his hand, “did you receive my gift?”

Bucky groaned and heaved a sigh. “Yes I did. This morning.”

Tony chuckled but the sound lacked the playfulness from before, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Bucky’s skin. “I thought you’d be happy,” he said slowly and the insecurity was there and gone in the blink of an eye but Bucky saw it nonetheless. “It’s not the first time I find that kind of stuff and then I’d just give it to the authority but it would be back, somewhere else, in a matter of days.”

In his chest, Bucky’s heart squeezed painfully. He wasn’t used to being afraid or feel an unusual burst of blind panic but he recognized it for what it was. “How many times?” he asked gently, his voice steadier than he felt. Casual, almost, as was his smile.

“Three,” Tony answered after a bit, thinking back. “Today was the fourth. Listen,” he added seriously, voice firm. “At first, I wasn’t sure I would be comfortable dating a Don, especially the infamous Winter Soldier.” Seeing Bucky’s face, he said,: “I did some research after you told me what you did for a living. I’ve only known the Howling Commandos for what was said in the streets and to be fair I wasn’t all that thrilled when you told me. Ruthless and lethal didn’t even begin to cover what’s said about your whole lot.”

If fear kept squeezing Bucky’s heart, he wasn’t sure there would be anything left of it at the end of this date. He knew that kind of talk would come but he expected it to happen behind closed doors, where he could hug the anger out of Tony and sooth the anxiety he could see shining behind it.

Tony had said before that he was at peace with Bucky’s work, had said he understood and could live with it as long as no innocent was to die or be hurt from their activity. Which was one of the first rules of the Howling Commandos’ anyway, so Bucky hadn’t been too scared of losing Tony. There was always the thought, anything could happen, one bloody lip or bullet wound could scare him away but Bucky was ready to take that risk. Tony was amazing, smart and kind, generous to a fault and there was steel in the man’s eyes. More strength than Bucky could see in some of his men. Tony had iron in his spine and no matter the fire power, it wouldn’t melt.

When they first met, Bucky had had to go to Tony’s class to fetch one of his men’s rugrats at school. Disgruntled and not too happy of losing time for such bullshit, Bucky had been in a bad mood and looked like it, if he was to believe the way people got out of his way as he made a beeline for the class. Tony, however, had stood his ground and didn’t let Bucky enter, didn’t let him leave the place with the kid and insisted on contacting the parents and having their express accord to do so. How the guy had manage to get ahold of Clint’s “professional” phone number and get him to answer despite being on a mission, Bucky was still unsure but he had to admit he’d been impressed. If not completely smitten as soon as Tony had lay his eyes on Bucky, gold and whiskey mixed together in a warm result, yet hard as iron. Unwavering.

Since then, Bucky had managed to go and have to fetch Nathaniel a dozen times, finding himself arguing with Clint for the right and being a strong asshole about it. At least until he got a date from Tony and didn’t need any excuse to see him. Nathaniel had taken to calling him “Uncle Bucky” which was an endless source of tease from Natasha, Steve and Clint. Especially with how open Nathaniel was of his hope to call Tony “Uncle” too, sometime in the future.

So that was why the possibility of Tony leaving him because of what Bucky did for a living had been a possibility albeit not a strong one. At this very moment, though, Bucky felt like that possibility had turned into a certainty and the vice-like fear that was ensnaring his heart made him choke on it.

“But,” Tony kept going, insisting on the word, “along with said research I discovered some stuff. Lethal and ruthless are actually right when it comes to the Howling Commandos but fair is also one of the principal thing that characterize your organization. I’m not aware of everything, I can’t, but I know that your men protect those they are in charge of and it means everyone inside your territory. You ask for taxes, but not more than people can pay and the protection you sell is not a lie and is actually pretty effective. So when I found those guns, not a mile from my school, I knew it couldn’t be yours and I thought you’d be more intent on taking care of it than the authorities. I saw a thirteen years old kid fetching his little brother with one of those gun stuck in his pants and I don’t like it.”

Tony clamped his mouth shut when the waitress came with their meal. They parted hands but Tony’s eyes never left Bucky’s. As they were that very first day, when Bucky strode in the school with murder in his step and anger written on his face, Tony stood unwavering. Strong and fierce.

Bucky held his gaze until the waitress left but before he could said anything, Tony spoke again.

“I trust you to take care of the matter,” he said with certainty, “and I trust you to be objective.”

Lost for words, Bucky stared at Tony, mouth half-opened and mind gone blank.

The absolute certainty that, had Tony grown up in the mob world, he would have been one of the most dangerous, relentless and smart mob bosses to ever exist, sank in and Bucky gaped some more.

“Brock’s taking care of it,” he heard himself say. “You’re not leaving me?”

In the middle of pulling a face at the name of Brock Rumlow, Tony startled out of it and blinked owlishly at Bucky. “What in the world made you think that?”

The whole “I wasn’t sure about dating a mob boss” thing, Bucky wanted to say, but found himself silent. It was Tony explaining he had made research before accepting one of the multiple invitation on a date from Bucky. It was Tony telling him he didn’t trust him at first but did now. At least about what he did when he gave orders and managed his people.

“It would be logical,” Bucky said. Feeling weak in the knees and grateful to be sitting, Bucky tentatively reached over the table, palm up and offered. Tony didn’t even hesitate to put his hand in Bucky’s, not even a single heartbeat before reacting to the offering. The fear crawling under Bucky’s skin and clenching on his heart eased its hold and started fading. “Not everyone is comfortable to have a relationship with us, it’s dangerous and there’s the risk of not seeing me again if something goes south.”

“Steve will keep you safe,” Tony countered instantly. “And I trust Natasha to murder everyone that try to mess with you.”

Bucky spluttered, his plate forgotten. “Since when do you know Natasha?”

“I painted her nails at lunch today while she threatened me of body harm if I hurt you.”

Bucky was going to kill her. There was also something close to awe and admiration birthing or, if he was being honest with himself, growing even further. Tony knew who he was and wasn’t afraid, Tony had met Natasha and be threatened and painted her nails as she did so. She must have gone to see him after trying to warn him about Tony. Bucky wondered what she thought of him, now.

There was a deep, urgent need to press Tony’s hand against his cheek and Bucky obeyed to it, smiling softly at the surprised look on Tony’s face.

Their dishes would grow cold but Bucky couldn’t care less. He felt relieved and grateful and there was no word strong enough to express what he felt.

“So you’re in?” He asked quietly.

“I’m in,” Tony confirmed and, since his hand was pressed against Bucky’s cheek, rubbed gently his thumb against Bucky’s cheekbone. “You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Bucky chuckled and released Tony’s hand, quite reluctantly but they needed to eat still. As if sensing his disappointment to the loss of contact, under the table Tony’s leg pressed against Bucky’s. A steady pressure, nothing sexual about it but intimate and comforting. Bucky smiled and started eating, his eyes going back to Tony more often than they looked at his plate.

***

“Ok, so,” Tony said, hands moving as he spoke and Bucky watched him, drank the sight of him, a smile tugging at his lips from both the storyteller and the story itself. “When Ethan’s mother dropped him at school this morning, she’s trying real hard not to smile and asks me to please back her up. Later Ethan comes to me, he’s frowning and he looks worried and he’s holding this letter.” Tony’s smiling, he’s amused and fond in the way he only is when he talks about his small charges. “You see, apparently he’s not taking good care of his teeth and not brushing them with enough care… so he got a letter from the tooth fairy,” Bucky snorted and Tony grinned at him as they walked side by side, holdings hands and reveling in the small gesture, “telling him that they had to analyse his tooth because it was in a very bad shape. They found all kind of food stuff on there and they told him to be more careful or he wouldn’t get any money next time.”

“Why did he show it to you?”

“He was suspicious that it was a trick from his mother so he wanted to ask me if this was true, if the fairy tooth did actually exists.”

“So you lied to him?” Bucky asked, blinking in the face of the disbelief he felt. Tony didn’t strike him as the liar kind so it was less an accusation than an actual question.

“Nope,” Tony answered, popping the “p” with a mischievous grin. “I told him that, true or not, if he received that kind of letter it meant that he was doing something wrong. That day I made a special time to go back over the rules for brushing one’s teeth. I wanted to make sure it didn’t get out of hand and made sure he knew how to be thorough when brushing his teeth without being overreacting. Plus, it’s always a good thing to remind the other kids too.”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Nathaniel won’t shut up about how much he loves you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Bucky confirmed, smiling softly as they walked along, feeling as if they were alone in the world. Just him and Tony and that was it, the only one that mattered. “Said he’d marry you one day.”

That startled a snort out of Tony before the kindergarten teacher outright laughed. “Wish I could’ve seen Mr Barton’s face.”

Bucky’s smirk was anything but kind, like a wolf baring his teeth: “Priceless,” Bucky said with a feral grin.

“You’re an asshole,” Tony giggled as he elbowed him in the ribs. “Nate’s just a kid, you shouldn’t use that as a way to terrify his father or Mr Barton won’t let you get his kid again.”

“If someone marries you, it’ll be me,” Bucky said as way of explanation and stating what sounded like a fact, before he added with a raised eyebrow: “Beside, Clint wouldn’t dare to do that.”

Tony snorted, a word visibly on his tongue before what Bucky said caught up with him and he froze, gaping up at him.

“You’d marry me?”

Bucky shrugged, a soft, small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I figured it’s a bit early to ask you yet, but it’s not out of the table if you still want me a few months or years from now.”

Tony gapped some more, eyes wide. The tall light polls were throwing stars in his gold like eyes and Bucky watched them as they shone brighter with each of his words. The smile that, oh so slowly, started curling Tony’s lips was infinitely soft and gently, more loving than any of those Bucky had seen since they started dating.

“What makes you think I will change my mind? Did you not listen in the restaurant?”

“I did, and I heard you. But anything can happen. You might realize what a basket case I am, how dangerous it really is to be my boyfriend. Maybe you’ll understand you’re not meant for this life. Maybe everything will be all well and good until something happens and it’ll be the thing that’ll make you realize you don’t love me enough to bear this any longer and you’ll leave me.”

Something went in Tony’s eyes, like a comet but instead of being followed by fire and light, it dragged darkness and fear. Bucky knew enough about Tony to realize it wasn’t anything related to him, but rather something Tony was hiding from him and Bucky wondered. What was it that Tony wasn’t telling him? With the same certainty, Bucky knew it didn’t matter. Whatever Tony kept from himself, someday Tony would tell him and if he didn’t, there was still time to figure out how to deal with it. They would do it together, whatever it was.

And if it appeared that Tony was or had been betraying Bucky, well, they’ll take care of it in due time. Even though the sole thought of it broke Bucky’s heart and hammered it to sharp, hurtful bits.

Tony shook his head and untangled his fingers from Bucky’s, only to wrap his arm around Bucky’s until they were walking side by side, Bucky’s left flushed against Tony’s right.

“We’ll see about that,” Tony said with the same certainty he used when stating fact. “Also, maybe I’ll be the one proposing you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did just out of spite,” Bucky laughed.

Tony leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder and peered up at him with a toothy grin. “You know me too well.” Bucky smiled softly and Tony added gently. “Everything’s fine, ok?”

“Ok,” Bucky agreed and pecked him on the forehead.

***

Bucky watched the door of Tony’s building closing behind him before leaving. It was late, later than they had expected and while they wanted nothing more than to spend more time together, it was time to go. Tony still needed to prepare himself for his next day at work and Bucky needed to check on Brock to see if he’d found anything about the arms dealers.

The air was cold and nipping at his skin and as the distance between him and Tony’s apartment grew, Bucky’s want to turn around increased.

Being with Tony was addictive. There was no point in hiding the darker part of himself related to his job, Tony knew and the more he knew, the more he trusted Bucky to be honest with him. Tony didn’t judge, he was rather straightforward and if he had something to say, he said it without cutting around the bush. There was only one exception to it: Tony kept his feelings pretty close to himself and there was some slippery slope Bucky hadn’t yet put his finger on. He knew it was there, but sometimes he got closer to it, saw the small hints of something gone wrong, but could never quite recognise the similarities between all the times it had happened.

Except for the fact that Tony seemed rather open about his affection all the while expecting it to be thrown back in his face. Tony, for all of his apparently common life and standard job, hid so many things Bucky had trouble keeping track of them all.

Which was probably one of the many things he loved in Tony: he was more than he let on, hid things behind others and Bucky loved digging and finding them. Sometimes he would point them out and the cheer surprise Tony would display was usually quickly followed by a shy delight and soft smile. Tony was harsh and bright and never stopped moving, except when he let it drop and opened up. Which was something he only did around Bucky, as far as Bucky knew anyway.

All in all, Tony was a fresh intake of breath in a middle of pressured environment, he allowed Bucky to relax and be himself without risking a challenge, a threat or a criticism meant to point out how weak he was, opening the path to danger.

Of course, being seen around Tony by some of his men could lead to worse, could sign Tony’s death or open the hunting season but there was one thing Bucky had made sure to do. Everyone, at one point or another, had heard Steve, The Captain, talk about Tony. There was no word such as “protect” or “keep safe” that had been pronounced, but Steve had said such things as “ally” and “trustworthy” and “valuable”. It wasn’t much but most people could read between the lines and understand that Steve liked Tony. Most people would go to great length to avoid pissing off Bucky, would rather kill families and friends rather than be on his shitlist, anyone would tell you that being targeted by the Widow was a sure way to die, no matter how hard it was to get to you, but everyone would agree on never, ever, angering The Captain. Steve was one stubborn son of a bitch and once he set his eyes on a mark, he wouldn’t be subtle, death wouldn’t come from the shadows or some unexpected way. It would come from the front, terrifying and unstoppable.

Tony was, that way, protected by and from Bucky’s people.

Bucky took a deep breath, inhaling the chill air of the night and smiled. Maybe one day Tony would agree to join him or move in to some place they could share. Tony could then bitch at him about parents while Bucky would moan and snarl about his stupid people or some deal gone wrong. Bucky could come back home and wouldn’t have to lick his wounds in the privacity of his lonely, empty place. Tony would be here and the sight of him would be enough to feel better.

Walking home, despite the distance, had been a great idea, Bucky thought with a sly smile. It was just cold enough to feel good without chilling him to the bones. The air was cool and refreshing rather than freezing. He just wished he could stop cars from being so loud, they were the only wrong thing with his calm, relaxing walk.

That and his phone blaring in his pocket. Frowning, Bucky fished it out of his pocket and glanced at Tony’s name with a smile before answering:

“Already missing me?” He asked with a purr. Something crashed in the background and Bucky froze mid-step. “Baby?”

He heard Tony grunt and something break. “Everything is not fine,” Tony yelled in the phone and someone growled, something else crashed and a pained groan came through the speaker. A loud thud indicated Tony’s phone hitting the ground before Tony yelled louder. “I repeat! Everything is NOT FINE.”

Bucky cursed and rushed back to Tony’s apartment, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

***

Bucky punched the building’s door’s code and entered swiftly. He couldn’t hear anything but Tony’s apartment was on the fifth floor so it didn’t mean anything. “Please don’t be dead,” Bucky whispered as he sprinted up the stairs four by four, ignoring the elevator entirely. If they were expecting him, it would be where they’d be waiting for him. He shouldered past the door leading out of the stairs and into the hallway and slowed down. Bucky drew his gun out, took the safety off and kept it low, against his thigh as he walked toward Tony’s apartment. Now he could hear curses and wrestling, furnishing breaking.

He found the first body sprawled on the ground a few feet from the elevator. The guy had taken a serious beating and had gone down before he could take his gun out. It was still in its holster. Bucky promptly divested him of it.

He quickly but silently made his way toward Tony’s door, conscious that rushing in would be the wrong way despite the urge to go in and fuck shit up.

Tony’s door stood ajar, one of the hinges broken and splinters of wood had been spilled on the ground. Bucky peered inside. Another thug had had the daylights knocked out of them and, if the angle was anything to go by, a broken leg for their trouble. Among other alarming injuries. Had Natasha come to Tony’s rescue before Bucky?

A bit more confident about the situation, Bucky entered and, following the sounds, made his way toward the kitchen.

He was expecting to find Natasha there, protecting Tony. What he found, however, was none of that.

Tony was protecting himself, standing behind the kitchen’s counter, holding a knife in one hand and a pan in the other, lips pulled up in a snarl as he faced the two remaining thugs standing on the other side of the isle. Tony had a split lip, a cut around the eyebrow that was bleeding heavily and what promised to be an impressive bruise on his cheekbone.

The thugs weren’t faring any better. One of them was cradling his broken arm and from what Bucky could see, probably a dislocated shoulder as well. They were so focused on Tony, not even daring to circle the counter in order to corner him, they didn’t even hear or saw Bucky when he went out of his hiding spot.

Tony though, that was something else. His eyes lit up when they focused on him, his whole face brightening as he beamed up at Bucky.

The left thug whirled around but before he could raise his weapon, Bucky’s casually touched the middle of the man’s forehead, stopping him mid-motion. This one had no broken bones that Bucky could see. His nose, however, had been busted to hell and back and was heavily bleeding, getting blood in the thug’s mouth as he was forced to breath open mouthed.

“Don’t move,” Bucky said, voice flat and stare hard as frozen ground. Not threatened by any weapon, the last thug started to move but Tony’s pan hit him behind the head with enough strength to knock him unconscious and Bucky had to held back a snort. “Nice move,” he complimented and Tony grinned at him, wincing when it pulled on his split lip.

“Thanks, I practiced.” Tony said happily. Then he lifted his pan, considering it. “Though I never thought I’d use a pan one day. They’re nice, Rapunzel’s right. Shoulda trust her, always trust a disney princess,” he mused thoughtfully.

“I think you’re concussed,” Bucky said with a worried frown. His gaze settled on the last thug still standing. The fear that shot in the man’s eyes made Bucky think he might pee himself right on the spot. Without missing a beat, Bucky knocked him unconscious and went directly for Tony, gently cradling his face. He winced in sympathy. The cut on his eyebrow would leave a scar.

“Think so too,” Tony slurred, leaning in Bucky’s touch and humming happily, eyes closed.

Bucky leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, the only part he could see that didn’t sport any kind of injury.

“Come on, let’s sit while help arrives,” Bucky said as he lead Tony to the overturned couch. Bucky put it back on its feet before helping Tony to sit in it, wrapping him in the ratty blanket that was always on it. Tony smiled and curled up in Bucky’s side as soon as he sat beside him.

“You called them?”

“I am about to.”

Wrapping an arm around Tony all the while making sure the man wasn’t falling asleep just yet, Bucky reached in his pocket to fish out his smartphone. He dialed Natasha’s number but before the second dial tone rang, she strode in the room. She was carrying the thug that had been unconscious near the elevator and let him drop on the ground without a single care in the world.

“Was calling you,” Bucky said.

Natasha looked at him, face blank and unreadable eyes. “I know,” she answered. She looked around her, taking in the damages to the apartment but, mostly, those done to the men scattered around the room, unconscious and sporting several cases of injuries. “I thought I would find worse than that,” she commented with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“This one,” he said pointing at the man he’d knocked unconscious, “is my doing. The rest of them is all Tony’s.”

There was no point in hiding the pride in his voice and Bucky didn’t even try. He smiled at the way Natasha blinked and looked at the kindergarten teacher curled up against Bucky’s side. He was looking at her, slightly dazed.

“You carried a guy,” Tony said, disbelieving.

“He’s concussed,” she told Bucky. “I called the cops, they’re coming with an ambulance.”

“What are we going to tell them?” Tony worried after a beat.

“You told me you brought them the first stack of weapons you found, right?”

Tony nodded slowly, pulling a face and wrinkling his nose. His head must be killing him but he said nothing about it. “Yeah,” he added, as if nodding wasn’t enough.

“Then they came for revenge,” Natasha said with a shrug. “Where did you learn to do that?” she asked, unable to held her curiosity any longer.

Mirroring her, Tony shrugged, his eyes landing on the bodies sprawled on the ground. They were bound to wake up at some point but with Natasha and Bucky, there was nothing to worry about. The only gun Tony hadn’t disassembled had been taken by Bucky. “Guns are the biggest threat to schools. You wouldn’t believe the percentage of teachers and kids killed by guns,” he mumbled with a frown. “I took krav maga among other things and learned how to protect my kids. I learned how to take apart guns and rifles, learned how to shoot with them so I would know everything I need to know to protect them.” He leveled his stare at Natasha, eyes shining bright with determination despite the concussion. “I will protect them.”

Natasha smiled, the softest smile Bucky had ever seen on her. “I know you will.”


End file.
